


The Very Best

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Dark, M/M, References to Drugs, Satoshi is Having a Bad Day, Shackled to a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: He wanted to be the very best, but not like this.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Very Best

The sound of whistling pulled Satoshi out of the deep dark of unconsciousness. He winced and groaned his pain when he attempted to open his eyes, tears welling up behind his lids. “…what…?”  
“Sorry, Sato, I’ll dim the lights.”

His aching brow furrowed as he automatically placed the voice. “Shigeru…?” He carefully opened his wide eyes now that the lighting wasn’t so bright. After a moment, the room he was in came into focus but it wasn’t a room he knew. The ceiling was high with exposed beams and there was a heavy curtained window that took up the entirety of the wall he was facing. From the orange light at the edges, he guessed that it was sunset. Satoshi could hear the sounds of Shigeru moving around and making a drink behind him, so he slowly turned his head to look the other way, gaze passing over the width of a ridiculously large bed canopy before he reached the opposite wall.

The other young man was shirtless and standing on the business side of a black marble wet bar, putting together a cocktail. He hadn’t known Shigeru knew how to make any.

Satoshi rubbed the grit from his face before pushing himself to sit up, a clink catching his attention. Golden-brown eyes caught sight of a thick chain by his foot. “What?” The metal links clinked again when he moved, it was cuffed to his ankle. Adrenaline jolted him fully awake as he realized that he was shackled to an iron post. “What the hell?!”

“Don’t move too quickly, you’re probably still getting over the drug.” The researcher strolled up in his tailored slacks to the far side of the bed, which looked to be six feet away, sipping a colorful drink. Satoshi had no idea what it was and he didn’t care.  
“You drugged me? What the fuck?” His memory from before flooded back to the smaller male.

Satoshi had agreed to meet Shigeru at a nearby beach, he was still in his shorts and tank top although his sandals were gone. He was starting to wonder if he had the location wrong when his childhood friend finally appeared carrying a pair of hotdogs, one of which he had given to Satoshi. He felt one of his eyes twitch. “Kasumi always said my stomach was going to get me in trouble.”  
“Don’t mention that woman when you’re with me.” The ice in Shigeru’s tone cut like a blade.

“This joke’s gone too far, Shigeru.” The fine hairs were standing all over his body, it was the same instinct that told him he was in over his head.

The redhead’s expression was amused. “Remember how I told you I was in contact with my dad?” The change in subject threw the imprisoned trainer for a moment. Shigeru walked around the huge bed to approach the window, ignoring his raven companion’s glare on his broad back.  
“Yeah… and how did that go?” He gritted his teeth, hating the cold pit in his belly and the head game the other man was playing.  
“Quite well,” came the jovial answer. The empty glass was set aside on a fancy side table of more marble and engraved wood, then blue eyes glanced back at Satoshi. “He asked me what was the one thing in the world I truly wanted.”

He stared at the person who he had thought was his friend, but all he could see now was a stranger. “And…?”  
“I told him I wanted you.”

Satoshi felt sick. “What’s wrong with you?” he shouted, but Shigeru kept smiling that smile he always wore when he knew he had won between them.  
“Nothing’s wrong with me, I saved your life.” The redhead pulled on a thick, crimson tassel and the black curtains moved aside.

The world was on fire.

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. The night skyline was lit up with orange flames as far as he could see. The entire city had to be burning. Above it all was a large pink creature in chrome armor floating in a ball of bright blue light. Bursts of energy like lightning were thrown all around it, and Satoshi realized that it was attacking whoever was below.

“That’s my father’s creation Mewtwo, the strongest pokemon in existence. He’s a fascinating specimen.” The researcher stepped up to Satoshi, who stared at him with eyes filled with the horrors that he was now witness to. “Welcome to the new world order, Sato.”  
“You’re insane.”

Large hands cupped his face, the raven youth hadn’t realized he was crying until thumbs were brushing the tears away. “You should be happy, you reached one of your goals. You know I only want the very best.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my blog, art, and social media links [click here!](https://twitter.com/DawnEastpoint/status/1259773504909606912)


End file.
